


Flecha Estelar

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [7]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: No grande pilar principal, Saori está destinada a se afogar ou a perder as forças para o cansaço. Seiya e os outros cavaleiros correm contra o tempo para tirá-la de lá antes que seja tarde mais.Essa one-shot se passa no fim da saga Poseidon, e mostra os acontecimentos dos pontos de vista de Saori e Seiya.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363
Kudos: 1





	Flecha Estelar

**Author's Note:**

> CDZ e seus personagens não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

A água fria começava a parecer gelada sobre minha pele, me causando dor. Àquela altura já chegava quase aos meus ombros, mas não me deixei abalar por isso e continuei imersa em minhas preces. A força para proferir minha canção e ajudar meus cavaleiros havia se esgotado há alguns minutos. Eu poderia nadar quando a água começasse a cobrir minha cabeça, porém mesmo usando meu cosmo para me aquecer eu sabia que não poderia resistir para sempre. Em algum momento meu corpo humano não aguentaria e a água alcançaria o topo do pilar, não restando um centímetro sequer para respirar.

Talvez eu não devesse... Talvez fosse fraqueza vinda de uma deusa... Mas lá no fundo do meu peito martelava uma esperança insistente de que um certo alguém quebraria aquele pilar. Ele sempre vinha atrás de mim, ele sempre se colocava entre a morte e sua própria vida para proteger a minha. Eu depositava toda a força do meu coração em minhas orações pela Terra, mas em algum lugar ele esperava ansiosamente que a qualquer segundo aquelas paredes de pedra teoricamente indestrutíveis à minha volta se quebrassem e ele aparecesse na minha frente com aquele sorriso, provavelmente estaria machucado e com vestígios de sangue, mas certamente sorriria para mim. E aquele sorriso... Parecia dissipar qualquer nuvem negra que cruzasse meu caminho.

Senti a água chegar ao meu queixo e percebi que logo eu teria que unir forças para nadar por quanto tempo eu pudesse. Estava queimando meu cosmo há horas e meu corpo começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço, mas uma nova força me atingiu quando senti aquela energia que eu tanto amava, e abri os olhos, mesmo sabendo que nada veria além de água e pedra. Tive certeza que era o cosmo dele! Estava triste... Esperançoso, angustiado, desesperado. Momentos mais tarde pude sentir vários tremores abalarem o pilar, mas muito pouco. Nenhum dano nem sinal de que a água fosse baixar. Era impossível ouvir o que se passava lá fora, mas eu tinha certeza que ele havia me encontrado finalmente e estava tentando o impossível para derrubar aquela parede e me tirar dali. Meu coração se encheu de dor por imaginar o que ele devia estar passando e o que provavelmente já havia passado, mas também foi iluminado por esperança e felicidade.

O pilar continuava a se encher e precisei enfim mover minhas pernas para me manter boiando ali dentro. Estava ficando mais frio e tive a impressão de não conseguir sentir minhas pernas, apesar de continuar lutando para não afundar. Era um sinal de que meu cosmo logo poderia se apagar. De repente pensei ter ouvido um estrondo, uma pancada realmente forte do lado de fora, e ver uma luz que me parecia uma flecha dourada invadindo a escuridão do suporte principal, mas o som parecia distante e a pressão das ondas violentas formadas na água só pareceram desligar meus sentidos ainda mais.

– Seiya... – sussurrei para mim mesma quando senti uma fraqueza me tomar e minha consciência se apagar sob a escuridão dentro do pilar.

******

– O grande suporte principal já está bem na minha frente. Eu vou chegar até ele nem que tenha que me arrastar.

Eu estava sentindo o desespero me tomar totalmente. A imagem se Saori se afogando dentro daquele pilar perturbava meus pensamentos. E pra piorar as coisas, Poseidon havia recobrado a consciência e estava atrás de nós. Meus amigos, Hyoga e Shiryu, estavam caídos no chão à minha frente, mas se mantinham firmes, oferecendo-se para serem meu escudo enquanto eu chegava ao pilar principal. Hyoga levantou de repente, recebendo mais uma investida que Poseidon destinara a mim.

– Continue em frente e resgate a Saori! Depressa, Seiya!

Eu hesitava em deixa-los, mas Hyoga continuava insistindo para que eu seguisse e salvasse Atena, até sermos surpreendidos pela armadura de ouro de aquário que apareceu do nada na frente de Hyoga e se prendeu a ele. Poseidon voltou a nos atacar, quase derrubando Hyoga. Mas Shiryu o deteve quando a armadura de ouro de libra também veio nos ajudar.

Comecei a ficar mais preocupado. Eu não queria deixar meus amigos nas mãos de Poseidon, mas Saori não resistiria para sempre. Mesmo sendo uma deusa e queimando seu poderoso cosmo, cedo ou tarde o corpo humano dela ficaria cansado demais ou perderia para o frio ou a falta de oxigênio. Decidimos pôr um fim naquilo unindo nossas forças e atacando Poseidon juntos, mesmo que apenas para atordoa-lo. Felizmente tivemos sucesso e pudemos seguir para onde Saori estava confinada.

– Deixem comigo – Shiryu se prontificou, empunhando o escudo de libra.

Ele o atirou com toda a força contra a parede de pedra do pilar e uma forte luz dourada surgiu da colisão, mas o escudo voltou para nós sem fazer sequer um arranhão no suporte. Shiryu estava jogado no chão observando estarrecido as rachaduras que a peça dourada havia recebido. Ele voltou a tentar com todas as armas de libras, mas cada uma foi arremessada de volta. Tentamos atacar os três juntos como havíamos feito com Poseidon, mas também não tivemos sucesso e estávamos jogados no chão tentando ordenar nossos pensamentos. Uni forças e me ergui com as mãos apoiadas no chão. Meu coração gritava e doía.

– Não podemos desistir... Se Atena morrer, a Terra desaparecerá. Para que nós lutamos tanto? Juramos que iríamos salvar a Saori, mesmo que custe nossas vidas! Devemos elevar nossos cosmos ao sétimo sentido.

– Seiya...

– Não está pensando em... – Hyoga começava a deduzir minha ideia.

– Eu quero que com o Cólera do dragão do Shiryu e a Execução aurora do Hyoga eu seja arremessado contra o suporte principal e assim eu possa destruí-lo.

– Enlouqueceu?! – Shiryu disse – Não percebe que o seu corpo também ficaria em pedaços, Seiya?

– É verdade! As armas de libra que são capazes de estraçalhar até mesmo estrelas não fizeram nada! – Hyoga enfatizou sua afirmação erguendo uma das armas bastante danificadas.

– Se atingir o pilar com o corpo, você vai morrer, Seiya.

– Os cavaleiros podem destruir qualquer coisa se elevarem seu cosmo ao sétimo sentido. Nós alcançamos muitos milagres. Vocês se lembram disso? Eu quero que me emprestem seu poder. Eu vou derrubar o grande suporte principal e salvar Atena.

Estávamos prestes a pôr meu plano em ação quando fomos surpreendidos outra vez por Poseidon, e já pensávamos em como contra-atacar quando Ikki apareceu prendendo-o pelas costas e nos dizendo para seguir em frente, mesmo sendo ferido pelo cosmo agressivo do deus dos mares.

– Não venham me ajudar! Vocês precisam tirar a ânfora de Atena que está lá dentro e lacrar Poseidon!

Shiryu e Hyoga se preparam e lançaram seus poderes, me enviando com velocidade total em direção ao suporte. Não olhei para trás, mas pude sentir os cosmos deles dois se unindo ao de Shun e Ikki para bloquear Poseidon e ouvi seus gritos de incentivo para mim. O pilar parecia cada vez mais próximo e eu sabia que podia nunca mais voltar depois que o atingisse, mas tudo que eu desejava é que Saori estivesse viva.

Tenho certeza que se não fosse o elmo dourado da armadura de sagitário eu teria morrido bem no momento em que atingi o pilar. Nunca levei uma pancada tão forte. Me senti dormente por alguns instantes, mas minha mente lutava para se manter sã quando perfurei o pilar e fui atirado lá dentro. Meu elmo desapareceu e a pouca luz que entrava pela abertura na parede de pedra me permitia enxergar alguma coisa. Toda a água que já caíra lá dentro estava tão agitada que mais parecia uma tempestade no meio do oceano. Olhei em volta sentindo meu coração disparar de desespero, eu não conseguia localizar Saori. Pensei tê-la visto quando caí no pilar, devia ter desmaiado e afundado. Prendi a respiração e mergulhei, elevando meu cosmo para emitir luz e pude vê-la desfalecida a alguma distância. Rezei interiormente para não ter chegado tarde demais. Um som abafado chegou a meus ouvidos e notei que o pilar estava se partindo e logo iria desabar. Nadei até Saori e consegui segurá-la pela cintura, a puxando com cuidado para mim. Nesse momento, a luz irrompeu lá dentro e um tsunami pareceu nos arrastar para algum lugar. Abracei Saori firmemente, tentando ao máximo me manter consciente para aliviar qualquer impacto que ela pudesse sofrer.

A água pareceu brincar com a gente durante bastante tempo, embora eu soubesse que foram apenas alguns minutos até o nível baixar e eu me perceber estendido no chão com Saori por cima de mim. Me movimentei com cuidado para deitá-la ao meu lado. Olhei em volta e dali não era possível ver ninguém, mas ela era minha preocupação no momento!

– Saori! – Chamei angustiado, afagando seu rosto.

Sem uma resposta verifiquei se ela respirava e pude sentir o ar e ver o movimento, mas bem fracos. Aquilo me preocupou. Posicionei as mãos juntas abaixo de seus seios e pressionei o quanto podia sem machuca-la. Ela emitiu um som, parecendo incomodada, e se virou para o lado, cuspindo toda a água que havia engolido. Ela gemeu de dor e eu a coloquei novamente no meu colo.

– Calma... Eu estou aqui.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito e pôs uma das mãos em meu ombro, ainda de olhos fechados. Se eu pudesse tomar a dor dela para mim, eu teria feito sem pensar nem um pouco.

– Me desculpe – sussurrei para ela, vendo os olhos azuis se abrirem para me olhar.

– Sabia que você chegaria, Seiya... Obrigada... – ela murmurou com um leve sorriso antes de fechar os olhos de novo e seu braço cair ao lado de seu corpo.

******

Não sei o que aconteceu depois que desmaiei, mas de repente toda a água parecia ter sumido e a brisa me fazia sentir mais frio. Estava difícil respirar... Alguém acariciou meu rosto com tanto cuidado... Aquele toque era familiar. Senti uma pressão forte abaixo do peito, aquilo doeu um pouco, mas imediatamente pude eliminar toda a água que eu havia engolido e respirar tornou-se bem mais fácil, embora mais doloroso devido ao contato da água com minhas vias respiratórias. Meu coração se encheu de alívio e felicidade quando ele me ergueu cuidadosamente para seu colo. Sua voz me pediu calma e tentou me confortar. Era mesmo Seiya! Deitei minha cabeça sobre ele e levei uma mão ao seu ombro, ainda incomodada com a dor em meu nariz.

– Me desculpe... – ele falou um pouco triste por não poder fazer nada a respeito, tenho certeza que tomaria minha dor para ele se pudesse, por mínima que fosse.

Mas eu estava grata e tranquila. Aquilo não era nada perto do que ele já devia ter passado para chegar até ali.

– Sabia que você chegaria, Seiya... Obrigada...

Tentei sorrir, mas senti minha consciência me deixar novamente e adormeci na segurança dos braços do meu amado cavaleiro.

******

Senti o medo me tomar novamente, mas a observei com atenção, vendo que ela respirava sem problemas e seu rosto parecia tranquilo.

– Descanse agora. Você não precisa mais se preocupar.

Beijei sua testa e me levantei com ela no colo, seguindo na direção de Poseidon e dos outros cavaleiros. Agora que toda a agitação para tirá-la viva daquela prisão havia passado, meu corpo doía bastante e brigava contra minha vontade de seguir em frente, mas não me deixei abater e continuei andando. Eu precisava afastá-la dali antes que os destroços do suporte caíssem em cima de nós e depois de alguns metros pude notar ao longe nossos amigos felizes por nos verem com vida e Poseidon impressionado e zangado.

– Saori... – disse para mim mesmo, perdido na visão do rosto dela, percebendo que ainda estava um pouco pálida, mas parecia dormir tranquilamente.

Eu ainda estava preocupado, afinal a batalha não havia acabado, e a qualquer momento minhas pernas me deixariam na mão. Mas eu não sairia do lado dela, a protegeria com a minha vida se fosse preciso. De alguma forma derrotaríamos Poseidon!

**Author's Note:**

> *Seiya significa "flecha estelar".


End file.
